


Luna Plenum

by Ria84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate AU - college, Autumn Aesthetic, College Parties, Crystals, Dark Rey, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Happy Ending, In Omnia Paratus, LOTR easter eggs, Latin, Magic, Minor Violence, Rating will change, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Halloween, Rose is a rockstar, Secret Society, Smut, Snarky Ben, Stormpilot, Teen Witch (sort of!) AU, That's Not How The Force Works!, The Dark Side of the Force, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, author is thirsty, but only slightly - Freeform, college news paper, gratuitous John Hughes refrences, kind of, maybe smut?, probably smut, snarky rey, spells, training with Luke leaves a lot to be desired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84
Summary: Rey has always spent her life believing she is ordinary - sometimes less than so. Due to a series of unfortunate events and an unpleasant incident involving a tall dark stranger (or fate), she finds herself at the doorstep of a strange, yet trustworthy old man who is about to turn her life upside down, days before her nineteenth birthday - on Friday the 13th.





	1. Basic Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has always spent her life believing she is ordinary - sometimes less than so. Due to a series of unfortunate events and an unpleasant incident involving a tall dark stranger (or fate), she finds herself at the doorstep of a strange, yet trustworthy old man who is about to turn her life upside down, days before her nineteenth birthday - on Friday the 13th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lindsay, whom I love so very much, I hope you like how I wrote your prompt. I have a beta, but if I told you her name I would have to kill you.  
Just kidding! but it will give my identity away for sure!  
The title is Latin for "Full Moon"

[](https://ibb.co/28K7sXz)

Rey stood in front of the ornately carved wooden doors in front of her as she weighed her options. She felt it, on a molecular level, that she was facing an important decision.

The old wood planks creaked ominously as she paced the length of the deck. The crisp October air chilled her, causing a shiver to rip through her. Auburn and yellow leaves fell to the ground, in a tranquil procession.

What was the worst thing that could happen anyway?

_Other than the obvious possibility of getting murdered or kidnapped and sold for parts. _Rey sucked her bottom lip between her front teeth, frozen with uncertainty.

She could turn and walk back out in the chilly October rain. She _should. _Their apartment was close — well, not _close_ but doable, six miles was definitely doable — and Finn would probably drive her back to the newspaper in the morning if she bribed him sufficiently.

Her pacing ceased as lighting cracked across the dark sky, followed immediately by the roaring clap of thunder. The sun hid behind the clouds as they gathered and it had finally set, shrouding everything in darkness. Walking alone was starting to seem like a dubious proposition.

The golf ball sized hail that violently bruised everything in its path made her choice an easy one.

To guard her against the heightened chill in the air, she zipped up her hoodie and with one final sigh, Rey knocked.

One of the doors opened quickly, the partially-rusted iron hinges squeaking in protest. Even though she couldn’t see the person behind the door, the softly lit warmth radiating from inside felt strangely welcoming.

_This is literally how every single scary movie starts._

“Oh, good, you decided to stay. Well, come inside already, kid, before my rug gets ruined,” a raspy voice admonished her from behind the door panel. He’d seen her standing out there, pacing and being ridiculous.

_Excellent first impression._

The door closed behind her and muffled the sounds of the storm. A fairly short middle-aged man with wild hair and a shaggy, grey beard stood across from Rey, his icy blue eyes scrutinizing her. “What are you doing out in this storm?”

“I’m sorry to barge in on your evening, sir — “

“Luke. Please call me Luke.”

“As I was saying, _Luke, _I apologize for showing up on your doorstep. My circumstances have drastically changed in the last half hour; I’ve found myself ever-so-unceremoniously in the role of the damsel in distress.” She babbled when she was uneasy.

He side-stepped her, making his way down the narrow, dark hallway. “I suppose this is related to that heap of junk you’ve discarded on my lawn?” he inquired with snark but Rey couldn’t detect any actual spite in his tone.

“Yeah. Again, so sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “If I could just use your phone to call my roommate, I would so appreciate it and I vow to be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Luke smiled kindly while he carded his fingers through his hair, making it even more of a mess. “I have a fresh batch of tomato soup waiting in the kitchen if you care for some while you wait,” he offered. “Or you could stand out here in the hallway, of course. I know this house doesn’t exactly scream _welcome_ I understand if you’re a little apprehensive.”

Though he didn’t seem like the type to be easily offended, Rey didn’t want to test the theory. When Luke turned his back to her, and slowly paced toward what she assumed was his kitchen, she stopped him. “Soup sounds wonderful!”

“It’s a Skywalker family recipe. I’d tell you the secret ingredient but then I’d have to kill you!” He barked out a borderline sinister laugh and waved her to follow him.

The floors squeaked underfoot. The wallpaper was yellow and peeling in a few spots. The antique sconces flickered every time thunder clapped. She was noticing a theme. The entire house was bathed in a mixed aroma of firewood, earthy dampness and just the slightest hint of mildew. To Rey, it smelled like a pile of old books, or her favourite corner of the university library and it was oddly comforting.

A roaring fire burned in the oversized fireplace, anchoring the sparsely furnished space. Stacks of old newspapers moonlighted as side tables and the various shades of coffee rings adorning the paper on top hinted as much. On the comfortable-looking sofa, two large dogs slept, untroubled by her presence or the violent storm outside.

“Some guard dogs, huh?” he snarked. One of the pooches peered from under bushy tufts of fur, then proceeded to lick his paws with indifference and curl into a ball of fuzz.

“These are Artoo and Threepio, my hellhounds!” He chuckled as he carried a steaming bowl of soup towards her. The rich flavour of roasted garlic, tomatoes, and freshly baked bread filled her nostrils. It was then that Rey realized she hadn’t eaten all day.

“Careful, it’s quite hot,” Luke warned as he cleared a spot for her to sit next to the snoozing dogs.

“Thank you!” she spoke with sincerity.

Luke sat in a winged-back chair across from her. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

Rey slurped her first spoonful of soup, humming a small _hmm_ with contentment. “I’m having a _day.” _

“Yes, I guessed as much.” He chuckled, a sense of understanding veiling his expression as he ate.

“I’m a freshman at Alderaan university — journalism major. I got a partial scholarship that covers my tuition cost and books, but I still need to work to cover my other costs. Living in Coruscant is expensive!” Luke merely nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“Anyways, I work as a courier, delivering food mostly. I made my last delivery and was heading home when the rain started. Then, out of nowhere, some total lunatic practically ran me off the road! I tried to swerve but still hit a tree and my bike is, as you said, a pile of rubbish.” She ripped a piece of bread and dipped it in the creamy soup, softly humming with satisfaction.

“Did the lunatic stop to help you?”

“Oh, he stopped alright. He got out of his posh vehicle and yelled at me for not watching where I was going. He’s the one driving like a maniac in the middle of the road, for goodness sakes!” Rey explained, leaving out the part where she had been stunned by how incredibly handsome the bastard had been. Luke didn’t need to know _that_ particular detail.

He was impossibly large — not only tall, although he was well over six feet and some change — but _large. _Wide shoulders, thick thighs, and an all around looming presence. Were it under any other circumstances, she would’ve been instantly attracted to him. As it was, standing and yelling in the rain, after he’d almost hit her with his car, he was less than desirable.

“What an ass!” Luke frowned.

Rey smiled, appreciative of the show of solidarity and continued to eat, peeking around at her surroundings. The floor-to-ceiling shelves dressing the walls were stuffed with books, a few old framed photographs and littered with an abundance of unidentifiable trinkets and knick-knacks.

“If you need to call your friend, please feel free to use my phone, if it works. I’m probably one of the last people to own a landline. They feel less invasive somehow. However, a storm like this tends to disrupt the service. That’s the downside of going old-school. If you don’t mind hanging around here until this rain lets up a bit, I can drive you and your bike home.”

“You’re awfully kind. Thank you.” She meant it.

Aside from her best friend — only friend really — Finn, she’d never had anyone show her any kind of unconditional kindness. Everyone had an agenda and everything came at a price. She didn’t let her guard down very easily but she had a sense about Luke. She trusted him. Even if she didn’t know why.

He took their empty bowls back into the kitchen. While he was tidying up (judging by the sounds of running water and the clatter of dishes), Rey explored.

Her fingers traced the spines of the books, some of them were new but most were old, well worn by time. The ones in front of her were bound in leather and written in a language she didn’t understand. Curiosity got the best of her as she reached up on her toes and pulled one from its spot. She traced the embossed symbols on the cover, an odd sense of déjà-vu flooding her senses.

_An island surrounded by unsettled water. Salt spray in her hair as she trained tirelessly. Cold mist drenching her to the bone. A fire. Hands touching softly. Hot breaths, panting breaths. Pretty, dark eyes piercing her soul — _

“Who are you?” Luke’s voice woke her from her trance, her eyes snapping open as she dropped the book from her hands.

“I’m nobody,” she answered, startled by the sudden change in his tone.

Luke took a few tentative steps in her direction, cautiously, in the manner one approached a feral animal.

He picked up the book, clutching it protectively to his chest. “Who are you, girl? Tell me right now! Did _he _send you here?” Luke was angry.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it. I’m just naturally curious. No one sent me here, I swear,” she pleaded.

Luke seemed to be satisfied with her answer, although suspicion was still projected from every fibre of his being.

“I think I maybe getting a fever or something, I feel so strange.” She wiped the sweat beads from her brow. Her hands shook wildly. Had she suffered a seizure? Maybe a fever dream. Regardless of the cause for her _episode, _Rey deemed it to be very much on-brand for the day.

“What did you see?” Luke asked, more docile.

“What makes you think I saw something?”

“Rey, this book _calls _to people. Only certain people _see _it. It chose you. It showed you something.” He stood in front of her, his eyes returning to their earlier softness.

“Now, you don’t have to tell me what you saw, but you have to believe it. It’s not your imagination.” His facial expression changed from pensive to curious. “I should’ve known! Of course. It _is _you!”

He was agitated in a different manner. Excited, practically prancing about the room.

_Very dodgy. _

“Did you drug me?” she asked, a part of her hoping that it was the reason for the sudden trajectory into insanity.

“Rey, let me ask you some questions, okay?” He took her trembling hands in his. “Have you always felt like there’s something inside of you, like a powerful instinct — an intuition — something that always helps you, gives you courage when you need it, and allows you to read people?”

Rey felt her eyes blurred with tears. She could not deny Luke’s assumptions and it meant that everything she’s always feared — that she was strange, maybe dangerous, inherently unlovable — it was all true.”

“Rey. You are a witch.”

That was unexpected. She burst out into a hysterical chortle. “You’re nuts!”

“Rey.”

“No. This is not happening! Are you so bored that you need to entertain yourself by being cruel to random strangers?”

“Kid, I wish I were making this up,” he tried to cajole her back to a state of calm.

“Stop it!” she shouted crestfallen, hot tears streaking her cheeks.

“Sit. Please let me explain,” he begged. Rey felt unsteady, her knees rubbery under her. It seemed sensible to take him up on his offer. “What do you know of magic?”

“It isn’t real.” The lonely unwanted child in her refused to accept any different. After all, how could magic exist in a world where a six-year-old is left to fend for herself?

“Quite the contrary. Magic is all around us, we just don’t know how to see it. Magic isn’t silly incantations and tricks with top hats. It is a simple manipulation of energy. You know the law of conservation of matter?”

“Journalism student.” Rey deadpanned.

“It’s a straightforward concept. In simple terms, matter cannot be created or destroyed because the amount of energy and matter in the universe is constant. Good energy and bad energy ebbs and flows around us, _through _us, constantly. Even when people die, they don’t cease to exist. They are transformed into other forms of mass and energy. There are few of us who have the ability to read and manipulate energy, and a very select group who can harness and use it. The most powerful witches.”

“Well, that actually make sense, in the context of this incredibly fucked up day.” Rey thought about the decision she’d taken earlier; it hadn’t been her decision, not really. It seemed like a strange force had been pushing her towards this moment all day.

“So, let me understand what you’re saying.” She cleared her throat, rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm down. “You think I’m one of these — ehem — _energy manipulators?” _

“No, Rey. You are one of the chosen ones. You have the raw power, the gift. You just need some training. I can do that for you.”

Overwhelmed wasn’t the right adjective to describe how she felt. She needed a word that had more weight to it. Her entire life has just been turned on its head, while she continued to question her own reality.

“I understand your shock; I’m still trying to process this myself but you have to trust me. Take this.” He reached behind his neck and pulled out a twine necklace that he held out to her. A red crystal dangled in front of her. It was modest as far as modern day jewellery went, but Rey considered it to be the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

She reached out and Luke placed the precious gem in the palm of her hand. “This is a kyber crystal. It will help you control your powers once they fully awaken.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our powers aren’t activated — for lack of a better word — until our nineteenth birthday. I assume that’s soon for you?”

“Friday,” she answered with a sigh.

Birthdays were never a highlight for her. They served as an acrid reminder of how alone she was. When her deadbeat parents had left her at the fire station in Jakkü, they pinned a note with her name and birthday haphazardly jotted down for anyone who might care. Ever since they were kids in Maz’s home, Finn always made her a cake, decorated the house, and spent the day with her while they ate junk food and watched John Hughes movie marathons. But underneath it all, Rey still felt the pangs of loneliness.

“Your birthday is on Friday the thirteenth?” Luke confirmed and threw his head back with howls of laughter. “Of course, it is!”

“I’m obviously missing something,” Rey grumbled as Luke’s uncontrollable laughter intensified.

He stood and frantically beavered through a stack of old books stashed under his coffee tables. Rey watched as he carefully lifted the dusty pile and pulled out the oldest book she’d ever seen. “Just as I suspected!” His eyes gleamed in a mischievous way that set her on edge.

“I don’t know if I want to ask.” But she peered at the title and a large part of her was intrigued.

_The Guardians of the Whills._

He opened it to a bookmarked page, tracing the words with his fingers as he spoke with reverence. “Rey, this is the single most important record for our Order. It tracks the bloodlines of the _Guardians - the Jedi _and the _Sith. _Every generation has a _Chosen One. _Born on the thirteenth day of Octobris, the eighth month in the Latin calendar, they will bring balance to the realm.”

Rey rolled her eyes with petulance. “There are thousands of people born on October thirteenth.”

“Yes. But few of those people turn nineteen during the _harvest moon. _And even less whom are called by the book. Rey, in two days you will come into your vested powers. You can leave here knowing all of this, ignore everything I’ve told you and continue to live your life. The powers will fade over time and eventually, all that will be left is an ember. Or you could take your first steps towards fulfilling your destiny — take the crystal, meditate, and return here for your lessons on Friday.”

—

“I want this story, Rose,” Rey demanded with a desperate tone.

The brunette student editor of the _Rebel Gazette _peered over her stylish dark rimmed glasses, surprised by Rey’s high-pitched insistence. She was normally laid back, a no-frills type of journalist.

“Rey, the story is yours. But every year, an up-and-coming freshman in the journalism program with high ambitions and a healthy imagination takes on this story. They find some breadcrumbs, they follow a feeble lead, and end up chasing their tail until they realize there is _no _story. Secret societies stay _secret _for a reason — there are powerful people who have made certain they remain so. Promise me you’ll know when to call it a day?”

Rey exhaled a cleansing breath, centering herself. “Rose, I promise you I will curb my enthusiasm. But I’m telling you — I have a good lead on this. Breaking the story of the _Knights of Ren _would be a feat for this newspaper.”

“Fine. You’ve got until the last week of October to get this special piece done or I’m pulling it.”

“Thanks Rose!” Rey beamed. “Coffee is on me for the rest of the week.”

“Uh huh, you bet it is!” Rose returned to her computer screen, a gentle dismissal.

Rey returned to her research, energized by her conversation with her editor. She chewed idly on the cap of her pen as she reviewed her notes on the most notorious covert organization at Alderaan University — _the Knights of Ren. _

A secret society, more exclusive than any house in the Greek system, whose members were hand-picked and moulded for greatness. Several senators, judges, scientists and even a former president were suspected of being members of the KOR.

Her notes could be more accurately described as a collection of rumours, auspicious social media posts, and clippings of former comments _Rebel _articles dealing with the KOR. She had less than one paragraph worth of material.

Until now.

She’d found an invitation to an event — _The Starkiller Night —_ and her curiosity peaked. The invite was addressed to no one, there was no RSVP contact, only a date — October 31, 2019 — and a signature.

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. _

In truth, Rey still didn’t have much of a story, she was mostly following her intuition. Her plan was simple: buy the largest sized cup the coffee carts offered and lounge around the mailboxes where she’d found the invitation, hoping the sender would be back.

Waiting was something she was very good at, a skill she’d honed throughout her lonely childhood while dreaming of the day her family would return for her. She was going to put those skills to good use towards achieving her goal — editor for the Coruscant Times. Every article, every human interest piece, and art show critique she wrote was another stepping stone towards realizing her dream. But being the first to demystify the _Knights of Ren_ and exposing them for the elitist, nepotistic, bougie one-percent-ers they truly were — or at least as she suspected them to be — would be huge for her portfolio.

She hadn’t realized her fingers were clutching the red crystal hanging around her neck, like she’d done countless times in the last two days since it had come to her.

Luke had given her the option to leave of course, but he likely knew there was no way she would.

He drove her home, as promised, but didn’t discuss her — _predilection, it that was the right word — _he stuck to a repertoire of neutral topics like the unseasonably wet fall weather and the lack of quality control in the cafeteria food industry. After a fifteen-minute drive, Rey was back at her apartment safe and sound.

The following morning she’d convinced herself that it was all a dream, until she found the crystal next to a handwritten note with Luke’s number on it.

Luke was right; she needed to think about everything she’d learned and what it meant for her life going forward. Listing “witch” as a special skill seemed to be the least likely path to journalistic success. Not to mention the exponential upping of her already sky-high _weirdo _quotient.

On the other hand, she would be powerful instead of powerless; in charge of her own life, untethered from her past, and belonging to a group. _Finally_. Everything she deemed _odd _about herself in the past were the same aspects Luke seemed to identify that made her unique.

_Ten more hours and we’ll find out._

Rey sighed, fiddling mindlessly with the day calendar on her desk as she focused back to her notes. Her eyes glanced up to her deskmate — Poe Dameron — who was peacefully enjoying his now-customary afternoon nap. Rey could not imagine how he ended up getting his position, beating out hundreds of worthy applicants, only to write lazy sports pieces that amounted to bare minimum performance.

She glared across her desk ruefully, deciding to pack up and put her coffee surveillance plan into action.

Rey was so preoccupied with her glowering that she didn’t see the obstruction in her way, crashing right into it. The contents of her research folder unceremoniously scattered all over the hallway in a flurry of post-its and shame.

“Are you alright?” A deep, velvety voice reverberated through her entire being. She quickly realized the obstacle in her path wasn’t a rogue filing cabinet as she originally suspected, but a man.

He crouched to help Rey gather her things, impeding her ability to accurately estimate his height but judging by the breadth of his shoulders and magnitude of his spread thighs, he was massive.

Strangely familiar.

He smelled like leather, cinnamon and fresh baked apples — her mouth _actually _watered. His black tousled hair hung in front of his eyes as he put forth genuine effort into helping Rey clean up the mess she’d just made, but she desperately needed to see more of his face.

_Look at me._

She begged silently. As if on cue, he looked up and their eyes locked. Her breath hitched in her throat, taken aback by how affected she was by his singular handsomeness. She could get lost for days in the inky pools of his eyes that pinned her into stillness.

_Wait _—

Recognition hit them simultaneously, Rey springing upright as he scowled.

“Do you ever look where you’re going?” Rey barked.

“Do _you? _Your head was in your folder when you knocked me over.”

“That’s a bit of a reach, Paul Bunyan.” Rey’s pitiful insult had the opposite of her intended effect on him. His lips shaped into a smirk.

“Interesting reading material.” He deadpanned. His eyes lingered on her face as he handed her the scatters scraps of paper and clutched the clandestinely obtained invitation between his fingers.

“Wow, dangerous _and_ nosey. Not a great combination.” She yanked the paper out of his grip a little too forcefully.

“Solo, hey. Ready to go?” Rey turned to see Poe, refreshed after his siesta, standing next to her with a strange look on his face. Was he _nervous_?

“Yes. Before I get insulted — or assaulted — again.” He grimaced as Dameron circled around to stand at his side. Without another word, the two men turned on their heels and left in a hurry, leaving Rey in a daze.

Poe glanced back at her, whispering into the rude behemoth’s ear — _Solo _— as a deep frown crossed his otherwise serene expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The prompt was for a Teen Witch AU, with a twist ;) I made them a bit older though, as a college setting would allow for more room to integrate the canon elements and *cough* probably some smut.  
The Gilmore Girls tag - there is one episode of Gilmore Girls - In Omnia Paratus - that really inspired the setting for parts of this story. And if you watched GG, you'll know when!  
In the original movie, the teen witch wants more than anything to get THE guy, and in order to achieve her goals, she had to become the most popular girl in school. I've expanded on that idea, only because Rey's canon character would probably be motivated by a different goal. So, let me know what you think! :)


	2. Cackling is the first symptom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Witch inspired shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks beta, you're amazing and I'm forever grateful that you have so much patience xo  
Rebel <3 hope you like!

  


Around dinner time, after a somewhat disillusioned and overly-caffeinated Rey had resolved to calling it a day at the university, she walked through the front door of her apartment.

The afternoon had been a total bust. Rey could not manage to stop replaying her strange interaction with Solo and Dameron.

The warmth of her home, bathed in the soft sounds of _Sara Bareilles _and the heavenly aroma of Finn’s home cooked macaroni and cheese, instantly improved her mood.

“Gave up on your sleuthing?” Finn greeted her with his signature ear-to-ear grin. He was wearing a ridiculous apron adorned with a cartoon witch walking a black cat and holding a _venti-_sized coffee.

“Basic witch?” Rey giggled as she plopped herself in one of their mismatched kitchen chairs, picking a few pieces of cucumber out of the green salad Finn had prepared dinner.

“Hey, if the apron fits!” he quipped. Clearly, Finn was being cute. But little did he know how accurate his statement was, so she laughed louder.

_Cackling! Must the the first symptom. _

Finn dished out a generous helping of pasta — actual noodles, butter, cheese that came in block shape, milk. It was her favourite dish and designated birthday meal since the first one she had had at Maz’s.

“Finn, what am I going to do when some nice young man snaps you up?” She sighed overly-dramatic while Finn sat across from her grinning.

“We’re kind of a package deal peanut.” He spoke with a full mouth of food, his cheeks puffy from the oversized scoop of macaroni he’d just shoveled. Rey loved that about him; their poor table manners were the spark that ignited their friendship.

“You going to tell me about your day?” he asked as he continues to chew.

“Not really. Just my regular shit karma following me around,” she muttered and it provoked a questioning grimace from her friend.

“You know that guy who practically ran me off the road the other night?”

“The _asshole _whom we swore to hate forever and who I vowed to hunt down and kill if he ever crossed our paths?” Finn asked, his eyes squinting with anger.

“I saw him today.”

“You need help getting rid of his body.”

She exhaled a hearty laugh. “Nothing to worry about. And most importantly, nothing that will spoil this beautiful dinner for us!” Rey decided to put a pin in the _Solo _issue and let the _Knights of Ren _mystery rest for one night.

“Have I thanked you yet?” She didn’t mean it as an afterthought. Finn had gone above and beyond, as usual, and now he was hovering protectively over her.

“Yes, you did. Now, could we please take this to the couch? Our Molly Ringwald marathon awaits!” Finn generously filled two wine glasses and guided them to their little second-hand sofa.

Sometime between Samantha blowing out her candles with Jake Ryan and Claire falling for Bender’s unpolished charm, Finn fell asleep. His head rested gently in her lap, loud snores — a chainsaw impression more like — resounding through the apartment.

Rey didn’t mind. The effortless domesticity they had managed to build in their little family unit was something she cherished above all else.

She ran her fingers through his tight curls, silently thanking him for behind her best friend, a securing anchor in the eye of the storm.

“I hope whoever _he _is, he deserves you,” she whispered. Realistically, Rey knew they would not be together like this for long. Finn was a catch. He was kind and thoughtful, not to mention devastatingly handsome.

Rey hoped — and she knew she was being a little bit selfish — that Finn will find the perfect man to make him as happy as he deserved. And that perfect man would have a perfect best friend who would be perfect for her.

She dozed off next to him, not realizing it was already past midnight and officially her birthday.

—

Just because it was her birthday, didn’t mean Rey was exempt from _Friday the thirteenth _bad luck.

She woke up late, after an incredibly confusing and unsettling dream that she forgot the moment she woke. She missed her bus and was forced to walk to school. The torrential rain that came out of nowhere drenched her — naturally.

_I wish I had a set of spare clothes at school._

She grumbled bitterly, mentally preparing to spend her day — her _birthday _— soaking wet and freezing cold after leaving Finn a squeaky, sad message, briefing him on her mishaps.

Rey strolled quickly towards the _Rebel Gazette _headquarters, her worn chucks trudging through piles of squishy dead leaves and freshly formed puddles. The crisp breeze chilled her to her core, expediting her walk to a slow jog.

“Oh, good! You’re here!” Rose clapped her dainty hands together with furor.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had a crazy morning,” Rey began to explain but the little brunette interrupted her.

“You know how I’ve been begging every one of the socialite booster-club moms to donate to the fashion charity drive?” Rey didn’t get a chance to answer as Rose continued to gesticulate wildly. “Of course, you do. Well, just as I was about to give up, I got a delivery this morning! You need to see this stuff, Rey! One of these one-percenters is a buyer at Sacks. We’re talking Gucci, Channel and Dolce, Dolce, Dolce!” Rose twirled around the room as if she was in a trance.

“Why aren’t you more excited?”

Rey was uncertain how to respond. “I’m not really into designer clothes, Rose. I’m not exactly an icon of style.” She draped her hands down the front of her soaked _Warped Tour _hoodie, a hand me down from Finn’s childhood.

“You don’t need to be.” Rose grinned wickedly. “I just need to photograph you in a few outfits and then you’re free to go back to your boy clothes.”

That concept was entirely unexpected and somewhat terrifying. “If you end up liking one of the looks, you can keep the clothes, you know! We have more than enough for the drive.”

Rey rolled her eyes, uninterested and edged — _intimidated_. Glimpses of privilege always intimidated her. Her experience with comforts had been cruel. Experiences akin to love, family, friendship had dangled in front of her on occasion, long enough to make her believe she could have them, and then ripped away.

She changed reluctantly, though she was grateful for the reprieve from her soaked clothes.

_Who knew leather pants were this comfortable? _

“Holy. Shit.” Rose gaped as Rey stepped out of the make-shift change room in her editor’s cubicle.

“Could we? I feel a little exposed here. All these threads are insanely tight.”

“Rey, you look amazing! Where have you been hiding this bod! And _why?” _

“Creature of comfort. Speaking of comfort — five inch heels — why?”

“Oh, stop your whining, it’s for charity. As soon as Poe gets here, we can take the shots.”

Rey sighed. The odd events of the previous day flooded her. There was something about Solo that unsettled her and spending time with his associates improved the odds of seeing him as well.

“Peanut?” Finn’s bewildered voice echoed through the office.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” she asked. Rey approached him with the grace of a new foal taking its steps.

“You left me a voicemail demanding dry clothes and a coffee lest I incur the wrath — _seriously_! Are you wearing _heels?” _

Rey teetered backwards, threatening to topple over when a pair of strong arms steadied her.

She didn’t need to look; she knew who it was. He smelled as amazing as he had the day before and somehow the feel of his arms felt warm, comfortable — _home. _A scary thought that propelled her back to an upright position.

“Thanks,” she said hastily without gazing over her shoulder. Finn’s brows encroached on his hairline at the strange interaction he’d just witnessed.

An obnoxious whistle distracted her, her eyes glancing to its source — Poe Dameron. Whose behaviour veered sharply into bizarre territory. He was frozen in place, _leering _at Finn, shamelessly drinking him in as if hypnotized.

“Hi, I’m Poe.” He offered his hand to a startled Finn.

“Finn.”

“Finn.” Dameron spoke the name with reverence, like he was trying it on for size. “Do you want to join me for a coffee?”

“Umm, he brought coffee? For me. We’re in the middle of a _thing _here.” Rey tried to step in and save her friend. Only, he didn’t seem to want it. Finn beamed and set the coffees down on a desk.

“Sure,” he agreed and the two men took their leave.

“The. Fuck?” Solo’s gruff voice boomed.

“That _was _weird wasn’t it?”

“Kind of adorable, if you asked me! A meet-cute in my own office! This is the best day!!!!!” Rose gushed from behind her desk.

“I guess I’ll just hang out? Really wear-in these pants, huh?”

“Yah, girl. That whole outfit is made for you! Black really is your colour,” she quipped and left in a hurry.

“I like the Converse better,” Solo chimed in as he lazily grabbed one of the coffees Finn had brought and made his way to the front door. He stalled for just a moment before turning to face Rey. He swept rogue strands of hair out of his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Tico’s right though, you do look good,” he purred as his eyes cast her a dark look, tracing the outlines of her body. A shiver rippled through her as her stomach clenched in a knot. He appeared to be wrestling with a decision, his nostrils flared while the expression on his face rapidly oscillated between intense, conflicted, and settling on what Rey had interpreted to be _hostility_.

And then he left.

Rey stood, alone in the newspaper office, staring at the empty spot left by Solo’s broody departure. She clutched her crystal, utterly discombobulated about the strange turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short! But one of the fun aspects of Teen Witch are the unintended magic mishaps and the next chapter (that is written already yay!) deals with slightly less goofy material.


	3. Non praeteribit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is in for a BUNCH of surprises; Luke trains her and we get to see some Force - errr - magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beta, you wonderful patient human!

It was past six in the evening and Finn had not returned. Rey was officially panic stricken. It was unlike him to leave and not check in with her. _Especially, _because he left with Poe.

After several texts that went ignored, each more threatening than the last, Finn finally answered.

Rey looked at her phone’s screen with intense focus, trying to puzzle out her friend’s words.

_Gone to Poe’s house on the Cape. Don’t wait up! Love you! HBD!!_

After changing back into her normal clothes, Rey sighed while packing her things. There was no point in hanging around the campus anymore. All her peers, Rose included, were quickly joining pods of college student Friday nightlife activities, but Rey didn’t feel much like partying. She politely declined Rose’s invite to her sorority’s full moon kegger and took her leave.

Rey plodded aimlessly, her steps clicking rhythmically on the antiquated, hand-laid red brick sidewalk. She was careful to avoid cracks in the surface — her superstitious nature compelled her — but otherwise her mind was scattered, concentrating on the quiet rustling of dry leaves under foot.

She let herself get lost in the flurry of her own thoughts and the melodic heartbreak of _Alabama Shakes_. When a gentle gust of wind picked up, she was bewildered to realize she was standing on Luke’s porch once more.

“Happy Birthday, Rey.” A gentle breeze ruffled a few tufts of grey hair. He removed his reading glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket, then stepped aside to make room for her.

“I don’t know about that; _weird birthday _is more accurate.”

“Yeah?” he questioned, gesturing her to enter. His house was much warmer than the crisp autumn air outside, but not stifling. Welcoming.

She ran through the events of the day, highlighting the exceptionally bizarre and strategically leaving out details regarding her dark, broody nemesis. Luke merely nodded, combing his withered fingers through his messy beard. A few times throughout her retelling, he stifled his snickering. Rey supposed that her mishaps could be amusing to anyone who wasn’t her.

Luke offered her cider. The aroma of apples, cinnamon and cloves filled the air and relaxed her senses. But there was a strange familiarity about it.

“Rey, did you happen to make a wish today? Or since the kyber crystal came to you ?”

“No, I’m not six.”

His mouth curled into a grin. “I don’t mean did you wish to kiss a boy or for a magical unicorn to appear or anything like that. I mean … is there anything you’ve had your heart set on, something you’ve thought about intensely?”

“Where are you going with this?” she asked, the peppery bite of cinnamon lingering on her lips.

Luke sighed, using a poker to slowly stir the glowing embers in the fireplace, stoking the fire. “You’re coming into your powers, kid. I don’t know how they will manifest themselves exactly, but it does sound like you’ve been _influencing _your surroundings.”

“You think I pined over getting eight-hundred-dollar leather pants?” She quirked a brow surreptitiously.

“Not that specific. But you said you were soaked and miserable and then you just happened to have walked into an unexpected fashion photo shoot.”

“Coincidence.” She hoped.

“There is no such thing. That’s the preamble to our lesson today.”

“Lesson?”

“I assumed that’s why you came back, no?” He reached for his glasses, placing them on the bridge of his nose. They were crooked. Maybe he’d sat on them at one point.

“I suppose.” She wasn’t entirely certain why she’d returned.

“Let’s get started then.”

He guided her to his study, furnished even more spartan than his living room. Starlight cast a soft light across the room, the shadows of the furniture elongated and misshapen. Outside, the moon rose, full and yellow, bright like a floodlight.

_Luna plenum._

Rey recalled having seen the Latin nomenclature somewhere, the gentle words, sounding almost musical, had stuck with her.

“Sit.” Luke’s voice pulled her out of the momentary reverie.

She did as he bid.

“Close your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on your inhale and exhale.” Her chest rose and fell, repeatedly, following the rhythmic instruction set by Luke.

“Now slowly expand that focus. Feel the energy around you. Smell the air. Feel the weight of the particles. The resistance of the floor under you.”

Rey’s mind was quiet; obliging the instructions came with ease.

“Keep breathing naturally. Widen your periphery, like you’re enclosing yourself in a bubble.”

She could picture the bubble; it was pink, burgeoning, like when she chewed too much gum as a child.

“Take that bubble and enlarge it with your breath. Every exhale, the bubble gets bigger. It’s as big as this room now. What do you feel?”

She kept her eyes closed, focusing on articulating her feelings, her perceptions.

“I smell apples, discarded peels starting to decay. Dogs are sleeping — one of them has fleas. They’re itchy!”

She could feel the tiny, sticky bugs crawling through the fine hairs of her arms, pricking her skin.

“Focus, Rey. The bubble is growing, stretching, like an elastic band. The house is inside it.”

Crisp, damp air filled her nostrils. She was cold, but safe under the glowing moon.

“It’s raining. Critters are hiding from the storm. The moon is affecting all of them. There’s a party — several parties, actually — people are getting drunk, loosening up.”

“Good. Very good!” Luke’s velvety voice sounded far off into the distance. It was getting colder. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, warning her.

Dark.

“There’s a shadow — a darkness. It’s cold.”

“That’s enough, Rey,” he bristled. He sounded even farther away. But she could make out a new voice, saccharine and disingenuous. It beckoned her.

“It senses me. It wants me! It’s pulling me in.”

“Stop**! **_Non_ _praeteribit_**!**

** **

Luke shouted and Rey’s eyes snapped open, surprised to see the old man hovering over top of her. He must’ve pushed her to the floor.

“What was that?” she asked softly, failing to still her trembling hands. Luke sighed but pulled himself off her, satisfied that she was no longer in her meditative trance.

“The _other chosen. _The servants of the dark. The _First Order.” _He stood then, pacing towards his bookshelf and choosing another book. It was an Ancient tome, from the looks of it, bound in red leather, cracked by the passing of time. The work didn’t have a title, only a strange symbol adorned its cover — a black cogwheel, with a pinion inside it.

“Remember our discussion about the rules of physics? They apply universally. Balance, kid, is one of those rules. Everything is kept in check by a counterweight. The shadow of the _dark side _has been slowly lengthening, magnifying without measure, poisoning everything in its ascend. Your awakening has only made it stronger. It wants you to join the _other.”_

“Why?” Rey breathed, her mind oscillated between feeling frightened and experiencing a twisted sense of wonder. Was she really this special?

Luke continued, his face pallid and weathered, like he’d aged suddenly. “Having both the chosen ones chained to it will tip the scales fully to the dark. Evil will no longer live in the shadows. It will spill out into the streets, corrupting and corroding everything and everyone until it snuffs out the light. And then darkness will win.”

“No pressure.” Rey broke the silence cloaking the room.

His eyes focused on her, blue ice piercing through her. “I won’t have enough time to teach you everything you need to know, but I will show you how to protect yourself, how to hide in plain sight until you’re reading to take _him _on.”

“Him? The _other _is a man?” The idea of uneven combat didn’t sit well with her.

“Yes. He too was my student. He didn’t want to learn how to balance his powers, though. He wanted to _use_ magic, to have it _serve_ him and his whims. He eventually grew angry with me; he didn’t want to be tempered. And when the dark sought him, he went.”

—

_Non praeteribit. _

It translated into a derivative of _you will not pass._ Rey recited it over and over, for three days, after leaving Luke’s Saturday morning. She’d spent Friday night curled up by his fireplace, with Artoo and Theeepio keeping her company. Now, that she heard the rattling of keys in her doorway, she recited the words with urgency.

Although this _other _would probably have no use of keys, she spoke the words regardless.

Just in case.

“Jesus, Finn! You can’t just take off with a stranger and not call me for two days! I’ve been worried sick!” Rey bellowed as her best friend walked through the door. Three days after he’d taken off.

“I can see you’ve been taking it out on the kitchen.” He smirked, nodding at the inventory of cleaning supplies she’d used in her pitiful attempts to keep grounded.

Rey cleaned when she was stressed, and between Finn disappearing and the deep dive into the occult at Luke’s, she was feeling it.

“Seriously, what happened?” she asked again as she squeezed him into a hug.

She felt him smile in her hair but when she moved to see his face, Finn’s smile transformed from mischievous to coy. His eyes focused on a spot on the floor, avoiding her.

“Poe invited me to his family’s house — “

“At the Cape. Yes, I gathered as much. Can you explain to me, using small words, what has gotten into you? I mean, this is a total stranger. You’re the friend who demands a confirmation text when I get to work on a daily basis. I check in with you when I go on dates.”

“Date. You went on one date. Two years ago.”

“Not the point.”

“I know.” Finn sighed, his eyes big and watery, like in a cartoon, when an unsuspecting character gets shot by Cupid’s arrow. “I like him so much, he was so charming but not smarmy. I could not resist.”

“He’s kind of…unmotivated.” _Douche_. She wanted to say but insulting the first man Finn had been crazy about didn’t seem the appropriate course of action.

“Yes. But he’s just not challenged enough. Or hasn’t been — until now. I told him about how you’ve been so obsessed with those _Knights of Ren _freaks — “

“Finn!” she interrupted him, affronted. “He’s probably scooped my angle now! Why would you do that!”

A strong gust of cool wind pushed the kitchen window closed, shutting it with enough force to cause the glass pane to crack.

“Wow! That was freaky,” he exclaimed, his attention briefly diverted, before he took her hands in his. “Rey, he didn’t steal your story. Actually, he has a way to get you into that Halloween Party you’ve been sniffing around.”

A twinge of excitement coursed through her at the thought. “He can get me into the Knights of Ren party? You’re telling me that Poe Dameron, the adult who _naps_ during work hours, somehow has the inside track into the most notorious secret society in Alderaan University history and he wants to share it with me? Finn, I’m sorry but he’s just trying to butter you up so he can get into your pants.”

Finn grinned. “One. He is taking _both _of us as his guests because I told him you’re my person and this is something I could help you out with, since you do so much for me. Two —“ his focus returned to the floor, wiping nervous sweat beading on his forehead as he cleared his throat noisily. “Two. He’s already gotten into my pants.”

“Scandalous!” Rey quipped, a smile unfurling from her lips to mirror Finn’s.

“I know! Okay I know! It was so crazy! We just clicked. I can’t explain it. We had coffee and we talked. And then we went to dinner and talked. And then we drove to the Cape and talked about our lives and our friends, family, degrees — everything lines up. I’ve never had this much chemistry with anyone before. It’s like —“

“Magic,” Rey finished his sentence, horrified.

“Exactly.”

_No. No. No. _

She needed to fix this immediately. She _wished_ for the story and now she got it, but at what cost? Rey could not handle the notion that her best friend could inadvertently be hurt by the complicated forces in her life.

—

October passed in a blur; during the day time, Rey continued her research on the Knights of Ren story. For an organization that was so well known amongst the Alderaan University students and alumni, there was shockingly little evidence to support the legend. No first hand accounts, no eye witnesses. She would have to do the grunt work herself.

In the evenings, when she wasn’t couriering food to people, who were too comfortable to leave the house, she trained with Luke.

After the shock of finding out she had powers — Luke had called her _teen witch _during one of their sessions and she instantly hated it — she’d gotten zealous when it came to training.

Unfortunately, most of their time together revolved around reading ponderous tomes, dull to no end, that taught her very little. Luke seemed to speak mostly in metaphors and riddles, somehow unable — or unwilling — to give her any concrete _magic _training.

In the beginning, he had cautioned that her ideas of magic were ill-conceived, that there would be no _spells or tricks._ On the other hand, he’d taught her how to protect herself at least. Against _him — the other. _

“The kyber,” Luke said as they finished one of their first meditation sessions, “it will help your mind focus the energy around you. It sharpens your power, you will draw from it, but be _very _careful — the kyber will also draw from you. It is a living organism, it learns and it has no loyalty. It will pull towards whomever has the most powerful magic,” he warned.

Luke had also imparted on her the knowledge he had pertaining to reading thoughts. It had taken a lot of practice — and failure, over and over — and she still hadn’t mastered it, but Rey was finally making headway in this regard.

For one, She’d successfully learned the topics to be covered in her English Lit. midterm, earning a lecture from Luke on the ethical use of magic. And an A plus.

Finding out that Rose had an incurable crush on Hux, the political writer at the _Rebel, _had been borderline disturbing — especially given the levels of _thirst _Rose had for the ginger irritant. Even more jarring, however, was Hux’s obsession with only one thing — his cat. He was totally unaware of the girl’s feelings.

_What an idiot. _

Spying on friends and strangers, whether done on purpose or inadvertently, was starting to wear on her. Rey wanted to help them, but Luke admonished her, droning on about the responsibility they had to remain _neutral. _

Because of their busy (and loud, very loud) social schedule, Rey had barely seen Finn and Poe. They’ve had a few dinners together, if being the third wheel to a nauseatingly happy couple could be referred to as _dining_.

She was happy for Finn, but she could not get any kind of read on Poe, and that was making her suspicious.

And worried.

When she mentioned it to Luke, he simply shrugged it off, explaining that some people were just _inaccessible. _She didn’t buy it. It was too much of a coincidence and she no longer believed in those.

“I’m really excited for this weekend, Rey. It feels like we haven’t hung out in ages!” Finn spoke while he packed in a hurry for the _Starkiller _party. Rey lounged on his bed while he fretted over choosing jeans — they all looked the same. Her idea of packing involved throwing whatever she had laying around (that was reasonably clean) into a bag. She made sure to pack sufficient underwear and socks this time.

“It should be fun. Just remember, I’m primarily there to work.” She paused then in an attempt to temper her thoughts. “Don’t you find it curious that we just get _invited _to this event? I mean, for a secret society that’s not very stealth.”

Finn stopped folding his garments and rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to get into this again! Poe has been nothing but lovely to you. He absolutely adores you, and you’ve only treated him with suspicion. He did this huge favour for you, and in return you’ve been leery, sarcastic and at times, down-right rude. I don’t know what’s gotten into you. Are you jealous?”

His eyes were filled with hurt. Rey realized she’s been unfair to him. To both of them. She owed her best friend the truth.

“Finn, I’m a witch.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Peanut. I understand.”

“No. I meant it! I am —“

“I’d be distraught if you met some dreamy dude and suddenly had no time for me. I _am _sorry about that, by the way; I don’t want to be the guy who gets a boyfriend and disappears forever,” he interrupted, giving Rey the idea that a full confession might take a lot more effort to demonstrate than she felt up to at the time.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a brat. You’re right, I’ve been a little jealous and have acted like a brat. I promise I will behave this weekend, okay?” Finn responded with a bear hug.

Something inside her, maybe her sharpened instincts, told her to leave the crystal at home. She wasn’t yet secure in her skills and didn’t want to take the risk. So she listened to her little voice and left the kyber safely tucked into her nightstand.

Unbidden, her thoughts drifted to Ben Solo. She hadn’t seen the mercurial man in weeks. For _no reason, _she almost missed him.

Her sleep was restless. Haunted by dreams of evil forces pulling her into endless darkness and a pair of black eyes watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is no Reylo in this chapter and that sucks. BUT the next chapter is written and it is all spooky Reylo!


	4. Don’t be afraid. I feel it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Reylo, as promised! Although ... it's probably not going to go the way you think ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know it was me all along? Rebel sure did, called it from the first chapter! haha  
Thank you my lovely friend [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) for betaing this chapter and for all the wonderful suggestions that resulted in this mess making actual sense!  


[](https://ibb.co/n1yTktx)

The ground was uneven; rocks and fallen branches slowed her ascent. In all fairness, the sluggish pace was mostly due to the blind fold. Poe had insisted, advising Rey that without the complete assurance that the location of the _Starkiller _party would remain covert, she and Finn weren’t welcome.

Even so, she was fairly confident they were trudging through the Takodana forest, just outside of Coruscant’s city limits. The air was crisp, carrying with it notes of earthy dampness and dead leaves.

She felt the sickly chill of fear creep into her bones as loud footsteps approached, trudging through the ground littered with autumnal debris. Was this a bad idea?

_Absolutely._

Before she had a chance to chide herself for poor life choices, her blindfold was removed.

A man — probably, given the sheer size of him, stood in front of them. He was tall. Intimidatingly so. His black tunic almost resembled a priest’s cassock, though it billowed out where it was split to allow him unhindered movement.

“So, this is the girl I’ve heard so much about,” he spoke, the words coming out distorted through the mask he donned.

“Rey, this is our Supreme Leader -- Kylo Ren” Poe introduced him, the tone weighed with more sincere respect than anything else she had ever assumed the slacker was capable of, then clamped up as he stood motionless next to her.

“Hmm, yes? I’m Rey.” She hoped she didn’t sound as intimidated as she felt.

“The curious reporter.”

“Aren’t all reporters curious? I suppose I’ve been called worse.” She wanted to ingrate herself to this man. The story was too important to blow it over her own ego.

“So, what do you want to know?”

“Where would we start? How about _what is all of this?” _She hadn’t realized they’d started walking, slowly strolling away from Finn and Poe.

“This is a party - you’re my guest?” His infection and its implication that she was a simpleton for not understanding the concept of being invited to a social occasion got on Rey’s nerves immediately.

“Why is it in the woods? Why are you doing this in secret and why do your members garner so much favour with the university?”

“Can you prove any of that or is it just hearsay?” He chuckled. Then lifted his masked gaze upwards, towards the brilliant field of stars swept across the sky. “Come, I promise everything will be explained. First off, though, you need a costume.”

She stilled, mindlessly watching his retreating form. Kylo Ren paused in front of a lavishly large tent, turning on his heel to face her. He gestured silently for her to approach and she did. What other choice did she have?

He pulled the curtain, revealing an entrance to a space that could have easily been marketed as a luxury hotel and spa. A heavy-looking chandelier — _excessive — _dangled over a pile of feather pillows and rich linens draped over a king sized bed.

An antique walnut desk was stood in a corner, a wash basin was set up on the opposite side.

Rey stepped in, bitterly marveling at the opulence displayed in front of her, the senseless waste of resources.

“Your costume.” He bent at the knee to pop his head inside the tent, for just a moment, to point out the black garment bag hanging next to the wash basin.

“Be ready in half an hour,” he barked, but then added, _please _in a significantly softer tone.

Rey was going to argue, brimming with insults, but the words never came out. Instead, she focused her attention on the mystery bag. She unzipped it, careful not to snag the fabric, and gasped in surprise.

—

She got ready quickly, deciding to take advantage of the spare moments she had before the _thing _stated.

This was a sharply hierarchical society — specifically, Kylo Ren ruled all and was the definition of _supreme_, as it comes to leadership styles.

“Black becomes you,” the modulated voice sounded behind her, startling. He was close, looming over her in a manner akin to a predator. Rey felt timid all of the sudden. His presence was suffocating. “Your camera.” He reached out his gloved hand, expectant.

“What about freedom of the press?”

“Not here.”

“You’re _confiscating _my equipment.” Rey was irate.

“You’ll get it back on Sunday.” He took her camera and her phone, turning on his heel. She watched him take a few quick strides and decided to follow, promptly falling into step with him.

“This is a _welcome _party; all the Knights recruit exemplary Alderaan students who pledge to become members of our group,” he spoke without turning to face her.

“Like a fraternity?”

“Yes, but without the douchebaggery.”

_The Witch King has a sense of humour._

“Tonight, we celebrate the induction of our new brothers into the Knights of Ren. I trust that you will keep names and faces confidential?”

“Of course,” she confirmed.

“You can wait here with the other visitors. Once the ceremony is done, you’re free to interview whoever you’d like.”

Rey’s blood bubbled. “What do you mean, _wait here? _I’m trying to write a special interest piece. Poe promised me exclusive coverage. If I can’t witness the ceremony, there isn’t much in the way of _interest, _is there?”

“Dameron isn’t in a position to make any promises,” he hissed. Rey desperately needed to get into his mind, but just like Poe, his thoughts were impenetrable. “You _are _getting the exclusive, there are no other reporters here. But you _do not _have access to our sacred rituals.” He turned swiftly, his tunic billowing behind him.

He paused and turned his masked face towards her. “Don’t wander around in the dark — it’s dangerous.” Then pulled up his hood and vanished in the night.

Rey paced, kicking pebbles and pinecones around to abate some of her frustration. It was not working. She then realized, to her chagrin, that Finn was nowhere to be found. She hadn’t seen him in over an hour.

Just as she set out to search for her friend, a glowing light summoned her attention. Flames flickered out into the distance, a murmur of voices echoing through the dark woods, floating above the canopy of leaves and branches. Beckoning.

_Neutrality be_ _damned_. Rey decided and wrapped the black robe tighter around herself, pulling up her own hood, heading towards the murmur. It hadn’t occurred to her that she and Kylo Ren were wearing nearly the same thing.

She walked with caution.

A gargantuan bonfire roared in the centre of a clearing, surrounded by a ring of oak, elm and other deciduous species, standing tall, like mighty sentinels on guard. Masked figures lined the outer perimeter of the fire, organized in rows of four, dressed in white from head to toe.

The inner perimeter contained a much smaller group — six individuals to be exact — dressed in black tunics, similar to Ren’s.

All were donning masks.

Kylo Ren walked into the middle of the circle, standing in front of the fire, his size and presence so imposing that the entire crowd hushed without being requested.

A man she’d recognized, although uncertain from where, stood at his side. He wasn’t wearing a mask, and wore a golden cloak.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing; one of the figures draped in black approached Kylo Ren, ushering a man dressed in white towards the fire. Kylo Ren demanded they remove their masks and they obeyed. She spotted Poe, his expression hard, but still arrogant, if only just slightly.

Rey couldn’t see the figure in white, and her curiosity was insurmountable, overtaking her pitifully weak sense of self-preservation.

In her efforts to get a better look, she stepped on a dry branch, crunching it loudly and in doing so, calling all the attention to her.

“Ah! Right on time, _Rey_,” the man hissed her name with rancour. This man was old — possibly in his seventies — his paper thin skin wrinkled and dry, like a raisin.

“Come closer, child,” he spoke again, his tone dripping with malevolence.

“No, I think I’m good to just observe from here. Thanks!”

He laughed. “You misunderstood, dear one. That was _not _a request.” He stretched his arm towards her, his knobby hands flexing.

Her knees went first, buckling under her weight and turning to jelly. Her entire body tingled, and she became lightheaded, her brain unwilling to process that she was lifted off the ground against her will by an unseen force.

He spoke with immeasurable vitriol from behind his clenched, yellowed teeth. “You’ll give me what I seek. You will take me to Skywalker or I will show you no mercy.”

Before her senses were flooded, before she lost consciousness, she saw him — his face was utterly emotionless, his normally sparkling black eyes, dull and glazed over.

_Finn._

—

Whether it was the shock of the encounter or a flood of adrenaline, Rey didn’t know, but she had passed out after she’d been threatened.

“You’re brave but stupid.”

Kylo Ren crouched in front of her, probably trying to make himself appear less menacing.

He failed.

“How did I get here? I want to leave.”

“You can’t leave yet.”

“Stop me.”

Once again, Rey lost control over her own body. This time however, it wasn’t supernatural powers holding her in place. This time, it was a pair of steady, heavy hands planted on her shoulders, pressing in her like dumbbells, anchoring her to the tent wall. His chest heaved under his tunic — maybe she’d pushed too far?

“What the fuck are you?” she murmured.

Her body felt soft, threatening to dissolve as he removed his mask slowly, revealing an all too familiar face.

“Ben? You’re _Kylo Ren?”_

“Obviously,” he answered sarcastically.

_Touché Lurch. _

“How did I get here?” Rey asked, panicked.

“I carried you.” She recalled a pair of strong arms, the canopy of stars above them moving quickly. And the faint smell of apple pie, feeling protected. _Faint_ …

“I fainted?”

He nodded.

“What does he want?”

“The kyber Luke has at his home. It belongs to me, technically, but we need it. You’ve been there, you can help us.” His eyes were soft, pleading.

“How about you and your Jack-o-lantern buddy go fuck yourselves.”

“You know I can take whatever I want.” He hovered over her, standing to his full height. Clearly, he’d changed strategy. But Rey was used to dealing with bullies, she’d done it her entire life and she rarely relented. As she thrust her chin towards him, openly defiant and a little arrogant, she felt her body become rigid. Her mind blurred and as her thoughts shrouded over by a dark haze. Rey immediately recognized the intrusion from her training with Luke – someone or _something _was attempting to breach into her mind and she had to stop the poisonous force before it went too far.

“Non praeteribit!” She spat through gritted teeth.

Ben recoiled as if he’d just gotten slapped. His face was pinched, the deep scowl on his face changed to confusion. The veil of arrogance lifted, in its place a raw vulnerability. “You’re a witch.”

“Obviously,” Rey answered, shrugging out of his grip.

“Snoke wants you for your powers, not just your access to Skywalker,” he spoke but not to her. He looked like he was puzzling out a complex linear algebra equation, his eyes darting wildly as he paced the length of the tent.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? I want to go home.”

Rey realized that Snoke – a fitting slimy name for a vicious reptile of a person -- was the _other, _the voice from her meditation, the nebulous force that tried to pull her into the dark and she blanched.

She was expecting someone younger. Snoke was a little long-in-the-tooth to have been one of Luke’s students. Then again, concentrating on magic took such a toll on the body, he could’ve been in his late thirties for all she knew.

One thing was certain, she did not want to spend one more second in this place.

“I’ll help you.” Rey turned to face Ben, who’d uttered the words.

“Why?” she asked with healthy suspicion.

He paused, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, choosing his words. “I’ll explain later. We need to move, before the sun comes up.”

“What about Finn?” she pleaded.

“You can’t help him, if Snoke gets to you. You need a teacher.”

“I _have _a teacher,” she snapped.

“You have a _guardian_. That you don’t know the difference only proves my point,” he snarled, pausing to cover her head with her hood, his fingers gently caressing the apples of her cheeks.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially going to be a one shot. Then it became a two-parter. But it is so much fun for me to write, I can't stop.  
I hope you all have a fantastic Halloween!!!!!!


	5. Darkness Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hats kids, we're getting some turbulence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely friend [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) for betaing this chapter and for all the wonderful input and for being such a cheerleader! 
> 
> Rebel! I hope you're still enjoying this read, we have taken a detour from the teenwitch plot but all will make sense in the end! There will be a "Top That!" moment I promise! 
> 
> Guys, this chapter is a bit dark. There is mention of violence and someone getting thrown against a wall, right at the very end. if you don't want to read, skip to the end notes and I'll summarize for you. Trust me though, the HEA is guaranteed!

[](https://ibb.co/DMVQvPV)

Rey rested her forehead on the passenger side window, watching the scenery pass by and treasuring the calming effect of the cool surface. A soothing breeze wafted in through an inch of an open window.

They drove much too fast for it to be considered under the legal speed limit, navigating through small patches of fog and mist. No matter how much she tried, Snoke’s sinister, predatory smile was an image she could not remove from the forefront of her mind. Even in the light of day, it sent shudders through her.

Rey sat uncomfortably inside Ben’s car, the leather seats squeaking awkwardly as she shifted her weight. Theirs wasn’t much of an escape - he’d snuck her out of her tent before sunrise and they left without any fuss.

It should’ve risen suspicion.

She tried _very_ hard to not focus on the tingle of pleasure she’d felt surge through her while she admired the way her hand fit in his gloved one. Having to walk at a gallop pace behind him through the undulating mud paths of the Takodana woods helped.

As she breathed the air into her chest, she noticed that it tasted fresher, somehow cleaner as if she could inhale the fresh snow seen on the Mustafar mountain caps in the distance. It had a calming — albeit brief — effect.

She considered spending the rest of the ride in sulky silence, but her questions were too numerous. They came up, like bile, and knotted in her throat, bubbling out.

“I’m not taking another step until you explain to me what the hell is going on. Where are we going?”

“We’re driving,” he replied dryly.

“You know what I mean!”

“What do you want to know?” he asked, his calm and even tone of voice somehow setting her on edge.

“Let’s see! How about you start telling me what _exactly_ the Knights of Ren are and make your way to explaining what it was that old creep did to me?” Rey was concerned about the pitch of her voice – she was practically squeaking.

He didn’t look at her, but Rey was aware of his undivided attention. He was measuring his words, taking his time to answer. “The Knights of Ren are an ancient order, a fraternity of sorts. Our mission is to practice and protect our magic as we work towards our greater goal – balance.” He paused for a moment, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m sorry about what he did to you and — “ he faced her, for a moment. “And I’m _very _sorry about what I did.”

“The mind intrusion? Yeah, that sucked.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can try being honest with me. Then you can outline for me how you’re going to help me get my best friend out of there.”

“Fair enough. Ask away,” Ben beckoned, his voice a subdued rumble. His eyes were fixated on hers. The dark gaze was intimidating, almost too much to take and Rey turned to stare out of the window once more. The late autumn morning sun rose through the fog and cast a golden glow over the treetops. It was pretty, in a very unsettling way.

“Okay, why is it based out of Alderaan University?” Rey asked, having decided to put on her _reporter _hat again. It was far easier to ask difficult questions if she could detach herself from the situation.

“Alderaan was the name of the coven — the first among us, The university is built on the grounds of that property. There is a heart of kyber buried under the library. It calls to the _descendants.” _

“The witches,” Rey clarified. She was surprised at her calm demeanor, considering the parameters of this conversation and casually throwing around words like _coven _and _witches. _Also, of notable consideration, the fact that she was sitting in Ben Solo’s car, cozy and warm and conversing with the object of her intermittent — and quite possibly dangerous — fixation.

“Why do they– you, the royal you –why do you need protection? From what I witnessed last night, it’s the public at large who needs it.”

He laughed, just a little– _was he also nervous?_ \--before he adjusted his expression back to his characteristic serious demeanor. A thought about how handsome his profile was flashed through her mind, but it flitted away in an instant.

“It’s not us personally who need protection; but our gift. Our powers need to be kept a secret and out of the hands of the general public. The _guardians _do their part– they find the witches before they awaken and instruct them on basic incantations, protection spells and teach the history of our magic. Luke Skywalker is one of them.”

“Makes sense,” Rey stated in earnest. It didn’t, actually, but at least, it made sense in the world she’d recently found herself thrust into.

“The kyber enhances the magic, heightening and focusing the power of the user. Did you notice how much more powerful you are when you are around it?”

Rey didn’t want to tell him she had the crystal at home, tucked away safely in her night stand. She would have to introspect later as to why she felt that it was a compulsion to actively fight the instinct to trust him implicitly. “Yes, I suppose I have but why do you need it? It seems Snoke is much more powerful than I am, even when I have the crystal.”

“We want to protect it. The _guardians _can’t control its will. There are too many malevolent powers around. Snoke can. He is the eldest of the chosen and with the crystal he will be able to finish what our ancestors started. He will bring balance back to the realm of magic.”

Although brief, her experience with the old man wasn’t one that inspired trust. He hardly seemed like the type of person who would be putting anyone else’ wellbeing first. “If that’s true, why wouldn’t Luke just give it to him?”

Ben’s expression darkened. Even from a profile view, Rey noticed his brows rumple in a deep frown. “The kyber has corrupted his heart. He wants to keep it for himself. He wants to transform himself into one of the chosen. He is dangerous, Rey. The longer he has the crystal, the darker he becomes.” Ben’s words carried a surprising sting with them.

Rey was confused, she didn't want to believe his words but he had no motivation to lie to her. At the same time, why would Luke lie?

As if bidden, Ben answered. “He’s using you Rey. He’s telling you that he’s training you but what he really wants is your power. The crystal will harvest it from you and give it to him. You need to stay away from him.”

Rey hadn’t realized that he’d turned off the ignition, his car safely parked curbside to her apartment. She was wringing her hands, puzzling out Ben’s motivations while anxiety flooded her system. It didn’t even occur to her to ask how he knew where she lived.

“I need to get Finn back,” Rey spoke, determined.

“You need to rest, Rey. I’ll return tonight and we can talk about getting your friend back. I promised I would help you, and I will but you need to recharge. Okay?” his voice was gruff, his eyes pleading. It was a very different look for him.

She wanted to argue, but in truth she _was _exhausted. Energy drained from her body, her mind blurring from lack of sleep and from the stress of using magic for such an extended period of time.

“Fine. I’ll see you later, Ben.” She left his car and slammed the door shut a little more forcefully than was necessary before heading up to her apartment. Rey fell into her bed and sank into the mattress fully clothed. She let her breath fall soft and slow and dozed off into a deep sleep.

\---

Like smoke from an unseen fire, night fell, shrouding everything and everyone in darkness. Rey walked briskly, her steps quickened as she neared her destination. She let herself inside, the large doors creaking in protest.

The door to Luke’s study was ajar, a thin shaft of light glowing through. She raised her fingers to knock but stopped short when she heard the raised voices.

“When are you going to tell her? She’s going to wake up at any moment and she is determined to save her friend.” Hearing Ben’s voice was a shock. What was he doing here?

“She’s not ready yet,” Luke answered tersely.

She couldn’t see them, the narrow crack of the open door hindering her vision. “Did you know? Did you know he would come after her?”

“I suspected. She’s strong — stronger than she know — but raw. I thought I had more time, more time to get her ready. Did you give her something?” Luke’s calm was wearing thin. Rey could tell from the heightened pitch of his voice.

“Of course. Just a _pulchra durmiens _spell. She didn’t notice.”

Were they talking about her? How did they know each other? It seemed like every time a question was answered, ten more arose in its place.

“Did you do it right? Will she remember.”

Ben let out an annoyed _tsk_. “I did it right, but she will remember. I don’t have enough power to sever emotional bonds.”

“That young man is as good as gone– collateral damage– and he won’t be the last.” Luke’s words were sharp, cutting through her like a scalpel. They were talking about Finn!

“Fuck me, that’s cold. Even for you.”

“You know it’s true.”

“I know you’re a coward. I know if you would’ve been honest with her from the beginning, we might not be in this mess.”

Luke sat down in Rey’s direct sight line; he held his head in his hands, making an unruly mess of his stingy grey hair.

“Maybe.” He grumbled under his breath. “Or maybe if you hadn’t run out of here like a demon in heat and almost killed her, we wouldn’t be in this mess. I don’t want to trade insults. The situation is critical. You’ve seen what she’s capable of. I’ve only seen this kind of raw power once before. It didn’t scare me enough then, but it does now!”

Rey’s ears were ringing, her heartbeat pounding in her temples made her dizzy. A fair reaction to the dreadful realization that she’s been set up and betrayed by people whom she trusted so much. That _was _Ben the night she ended up on Luke’s step. It was a set up.

“You didn’t warn her about – “

“I did! But I didn’t think she would walk right into his trap. A trap, dear nephew, that I don’t need to remind you had helped that fiend set.”

Rey was no longer dizzy; she was raging. The anger surged through her, causing her hands to shake and her vision to tunnel.

“Nephew?” She didn’t know when she had opened the door and burst in. Rey was standing in the middle of Luke’s study, shouting at a very confused Ben Solo while her grasp on reality slipped away quickly.

“Rey, I can explain.”

“No.” She waved her hand dismissively and Ben was thrown in a chair next to a stack of books strum about, after his back hit the wall with a loud thud.

A crack of lightning crossed the night sky, disrupting the power, but Rey could still see the two odious men.

Luke sat on the edge of the sofa, skittish, like a cornered cat deciding to flee or fight. She could crush him. _She should._

“I really don’t want to hear another word from either of you,” Rey hissed, her clenched teeth grinding together painfully. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I know one thing– neither of you knows what _truth _means. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay the fuck away from me and mine.”

She stormed out.

Quite literally— the doors crashed closed and the small window panes smashed to pieces. Lightning cracked again. It lit up the night sky as the light breeze picked up to a howling wind and piles of dead leaves flurried, in a rousing whisper.

Rey didn’t notice the sudden change in weather. She could only listen to her own thoughts churning, the taste of the bile — this time _real _bile — rising in the back of her throat, bitter and overwhelming. Nothing good came of trusting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pulchra durmiens - the latin approximation of "sleeping beauty".
> 
> So to summarize - Rey gets some information from Ben about Luke that is unsettling after they leave the Takodana woods. She walks into a private conversation between Luke and Ben where she misinterprets some of the information she hears and basically loses her shit, throwing Ben across the room (spoiler alert - he's Ok!) then storms out, quite literally. She's not aware but that was her, not the weather.  
*Dark Rey is here!*


End file.
